Sailor Moon 2: N
by LunaaEstrellaa
Summary: Deep within the galaxies...millions and millions of light-years away from our solar system, is a kingdom known as Hoshizora. It is a dimension...that is now in grave danger. Princess Stella seeks help from the Legendary "Sailor Senshi", but she doesn't know that they are retired. It's now up to Chibi-Usa and her friends to help!
1. Prologue: Fleeting Princess

_Prologue: Fleeting Princess._

Deep within the galaxies...millions and millions of light-years away from our solar system, is a kingdom known as Hoshizora. It is a dimension...that is now in grave danger.. A girl with lavender hair in a ponytail led a beautiful princess into the depths of her castle. "Hurry Stella! We need to run!" She yelled, dragging her by the hand through the halls while the war raged outside. "B-but! Where's my love? Aran!" The princess yelled with tears streaming in her fuchsia pink eyes. "He's gone! You can't save him!" The lavender girl said, knowing this Aran all too well and a tear streaming from her eye as well. "He can't be!" She thought to herself. "My brother is dead! I saw a sword go through his heart!" She sobbed, looking away and trying to hide her tears.

"Preziosa..." She whispered. Preziosa shook her head. "Never mind that, we need to get you out of here!" They began to run again and the fled into one of the smaller rooms.

The Princess began turning her head from side to side looking desperately for the room that could save them and even the whole kingdom.

"Stella, there's only one way to save you." She said, pulling out her treasure bag, which she collected relics in. She pulled a star necklace, with a purple gem in the center, out of her bag and gave it to her. "Take this wishing star and wish to get out of here."

The princess let out a small gasp. "But..what about you?" She asked. She looked away. "My men need me out there, it's all I can do for them." She folded her fingers of the necklace. "Put it on and wish to go somewhere else, somewhere safe and far away."

"I..I can't! Not knowing that you will be okay!" She said shaking her head. "Worry about yourself for once, Princess!" She shouted, almost a cold tone. She sobbed, covering her face. "I'm sorry. It's just, I can't let you suffer a horrible fate here, I would never live with myself." She wiped her tears and gave Stella a hug. "But, I can die knowing you'll be safe. That's all I'd ever want."

"You're...my best friend.. You've been like a sister to me.." She said quietly. She then took a deep breath and got the stone out of her hands."I promise I'll do everything I can..I'll save everyone...even you." She said holding back tears.

Preziosa smiled at her through the sadness in her heart. "That's my Special Star. Thanks for being my friend."

Stella smiled and nodded. She then closed her damp eyes."I wish...to find the legendary sailor guardians that defeated the greatest monsters of the galaxy." She commanded. She heard soldiers from the enemy approach. Preziosa pulled out her sword and rushed to the doorway. "Go Stella! I'll hold them off!" She ordered. She ran into the hall and began to fight them, Preziosa's screams were heard and a body fell to the ground.

"PREZIOSA!" She screamed but her sentence was interrupted by the light that was surrounding her fading body.


	2. Chapter One: Enter ChibiUsa Tsukino

Chapter One: Enter Chibiusa Tsukino

In the city of Azabu-Juuban, lives a woman known as Usagi Tsukino a 34 year old

woman who wore golden loose braided piggy-tails and had sparkling midnight blue

eyes, with her husband Mamoru Chiba, aged 37 who has jet black hair and deep blue

eyes. They had many adventures together years ago. They defeated even the greatest

demons of the world. After peace began on Earth, they settled down and started a

family. "Mom! I'm going to school! Did you pack my lunch?" A girl shouted seeming to

be upstairs in her room. "Yes dear." She answered back. Creaking steps were heard

louder every step the girl made. A pink haired girl showed with scarlet red eyes and her

school uniform. "Can you give me my lunch?" She asked rushing to put her shoes on.

"It's right here, Chibiusa." The woman answered giving her daughter the lunch box. The

girl untied the box strings and she saw a messy plate of food. "You made this..didn't

you?" She sighed looking at her mother. Usagi blushed. "W-well of course I did. I'm

your mother and...I have responsibilities to take care of you." She cleared her throat.

The girl gave a glare. "More like to poison me.." She rolled her eyes. "Good thing I

asked Makoto to make me lunch just in case this would happen...again.." She said

holding another neatly made lunch box. The mother sighed. "Seriously...it's a mystery

how you ate mom's food, dad." The girl said. The father, Mamoru gave a slight chuckle.

"Well I do love her." He said as he leaned to give a kiss to Usagi." "As I do with my

precious girls. Where is Kousagi?" The father wondered. "Right..here..." A tired voice

said. A little girl with lavender hair and blue eyes looked like she was about eight,

appeared rubbing her eyes. "Why good-morning sleepy head." Mamoru greeted.

"Well..I'm off. Bye papa bye mama!" The girl waved. "Good-bye!" The father waved.

"Have a good day at school!" The mother waved also. "What...what time is it?" The girl

asked seeming to fall asleep. "Let's see...it's about..7:55." Usagi said. The girl quickly

opened her eyes with full of energy. "THAT TIME?!" The girl asked not believing she's

tardy. "Yep." Mamoru said. The girl quickly ran inside her room and put on her school

outfit. She brushed her lavender colored hair and put them bottom partly as curly piggy

tails and on the top two odango buns shaped like rabbits on both sides. She then ran

downstairs. "Bye mama, bye papa!" She ran and shut the door loud. "Like mother, like

daughter." Mamoru smiled. "I don't know what you mean by that, dear husband.." Usagi

said with a slight 'hmph' as she was grabbing the cup of coffee.


End file.
